My Father's Angel
by undead love
Summary: Audrey's parents were murdered in front of her eyes. She's sent to live with her Uncle and Aunt, there she meets Matthew Cullen. He's a more recent addition to the Cullen Coven, will a romance strike, or will their fears come in the way? Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Audrey sweetie, are you done packing yet, the flight is leaving soon!" Of course she's still yelling, she can't wait to get me out of her precious little foster home.

"If you say so." I mumbled back to her under my breath, although I hoped she still heard. I involuntarily went back to packing my suitcases, not that I had much crap to put in them.

I had a hard time believing my life had just changed for the worse in the time span of a month. But as for right now, i'm moving to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S., sounds like fun right? Not. I was going to live with my Aunt Carol and Uncle Steve, who oh so graciously decided to clear a room in their mansion for me after a whole month at a foster home, I can feel the love.

I've lived in Texas for my whole life, sure I've moved within the state, but I've never been out of the constant sunlight and heat Texas provides. I've never hated living there so much in life, until the recent death of my parents.

My parents had just been put six feet under a month ago, the worst part is I was there to witness them being brutally murdered, I know that there is no way I could possibly forget every little detail about that day.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Audrey! Jimmy and I are going to the school carnival tonight, wanna come with?" Grace yelled from her locker in the school corridor, quickly making her way to me._

_"Umm...I have this thing with my parents tonight, some charirty fundraiser for the homeless, I'm expected to go to it, they want me to socialize more with my future customers, what could be more fun then going and helping the homeless right, oh that's right..the carnival!" We both broke into hysterics when we noticed how heavily my last words were dripping with sarcasm._

_"I could say i feel your pain, but then again my parents don't own the biggest law firm in all of Austin, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, good luck with that fundraiser, bye Audrey." With that I turned on my heels to head home, only one more year and I get a car, it wasn't that far of a walk, 10 minutes top if I didn't stop somewhere on the way._

_Once I turned on my street, I noticed there were two black cars parked side by side in the drive way, I'd never seen them before, but I was guessing it was just some friends of my parents, or employees. I got the key to the back door out of the pocket in my backpack, and continued my way to the back of the house._

_All the sudden I heard this loud noise erupt from the house, and picked up my pace, there had to be something wrong. My family is known for being graceful, it's not like one of us would trip over a coffee table and break a picture or vase._

_I jammed my key in the door knob, I didn't realize until then I was shaking from fear, it took me a good minute to get it unlocked, all the while hearing screams and loud crashes, making the shaking worse. As I stepped inside, I noticed my father laying on the ground covered in blood, holding his head with his hand. I did the only logical thing I could think of and ran to him._

_"Dad!? What's happened? Talk to me PLEASE!?" I was yelling trying to get him to listen to me, but he barely could keep his eyes open._

_"Audrey, I love you, please run away from here as fast as you can, just remember that you'll always be my angel, I want you to achieve the best in life...", those were the only words he could say to me before his eyes shut. I knew I had to run, so I got out of there as fast a possible and went around the side of the house towards the front._

_On the way in the kitchen window, I saw my mom being brutally kicked and blood streaming down her face and clothes. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet the uncontrollable sobs. They proceeded to take a gun and shove it under her chin and shoot. The only thing I could do then was run as fast as possible to Grace's house._

_-End Flashback-_

"I'm finished packing, we can go already, since I know you don't want me here by all means." I told her in the tone of voice I know she hates most.

"O honey, don't be like that, you know I want you here, it's just I finally got in contact with your Aunt and Uncle after tracking them down, I know you'd be much happier with them." She put on a happy smile which she thought was a good motherly gesture, and told me in what she thought was a kind voice.

"Yeah thanks by the way, I'm pretty sure I will be happier there than living in this hell hole with you." That's all I could think to say, there's nothing I could really think of to thank her for, well I guess food, not that she was a good cook, but it was edible.

She just ignored me and kept driving to D/FW Airport. I got out, put my luggage on a cart, and headed for the lovely town that goes by the name of Forks, Washington, oh joy.

* * *

It's pretty short, but that's why its a prologue I guess..


End file.
